


Iteration

by terribleCoder



Category: Dramarama - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, One Shot, Seandainya bukan gen, Time Loop
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terribleCoder/pseuds/terribleCoder
Summary: Salahkah memerangkap orang dalam time loop kalau ia tak menyadarinya?Dihadapkan dengan kemungkinan tak terbatas, Hyungwon memilih untuk stagnan.(Sebuah fanfic dimana Hyungwon seorang penjelajah waktu yang justru mau terjebak dalam time loop.)





	Iteration

"Jangan beli nomor yang itu. Kau tak akan menang," Hoseok pura-pura tak percaya, salah satu alisnya dinaikkan setinggi-tingginya sementara bibirnya dikerutkan seakan ia acuh pada tanda penuaan dini. Kasir yang meladeni mereka hampir tertidur, udara dalam minimarket justru lebih dingin daripada angin malam di luar. Hyungwon tidak bisa tertawa, ia telah melihat wajah itu terlalu sering.

"Kamu tahu darimana?" Hyungwon mendesah, ia akan menjawab, suatu variasi dari 'aku ini cenayang'. Lalu Hoseok tertawa, dan masuk menyusuri lorong tiga mencari susu kotak.

Sejauh penglihatan  Hyungwon, itu terakhir kali ia mencoba mengakui kekuatannya. Sungguh klise jika membayangkan waktu sebagai sungai yang bercabang. Klise juga mengatakan waktu cuma sekadar penggaris antara dua kejadian berlainan. Apa alam semesta dan waktu saling berkaitan? Lama - lama Hyungwon bisa gila memikirkannya. Ia gagal menemukan kata yang tepat nan tak konyol untuk menjelaskan kondisinya. Mungkin kreativitas manusia sudah habis sejak dulu, jadi apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah klise.

Atau ia melihat terlalu banyak, beratus-ratus terabit informasi dari garis waktu yang berbeda mendobrak masuk kedalam otaknya. Di tempat lain, ia adalah nama merek kopi. Di tempat lain, ia memerankan seorang penjelajah waktu. Astaga, dia bahkan pernah melihat dirinya sebagai gadis anak konglomerat yang mau-mau saja dijodohkan ala sinetron. Di tempat ini, ia belanja tengah malam bersama Hoseok menunggu tahun baru. Hyungwon mengaburkan matanya, bungkus-bungkus kue berubah jadi pelangi. Kadang sulit mengingat bahwa ia adalah kakak, teman, dan adik bagi seseorang.

 Hyungwon pernah berniat memperbaiki masa depan. Dia sempat gundah, jika ia mengubah masa lalu,maka dirinya di masa depan tak akan tahu hal buruk akan terjadi, dan intervensinya akan hilang begitu saja. Tapi Hyungwon muak berdiam diri, ia maju dan menemukan bahwa saat ia melompat mundur, linimasa baru akan (sudah?) terbentuk. Sebuah timeline berbeda dimana ia ikut campur. Hidupnya yang lama tetap sama. "Hyungwon-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hoseok. Ah, dia melamun lagi.

Kasir itu mungkin masih baru. Tangannya lambat, belanjaan Hoseok hampir dua kantung lebih. Hyungwon berbicara. Ia mencoba memberi topik baru setiap hari biarpun Hoseok tak menyadarinya. Bunyi cetusan kembang api lamat-lamat terdengar. Hyungwon dan Hoseok masing-masing memegang barang belanjaan. Kaca pintu minimarket mulai berembun. Titik-titik putih melayang menuju tanah. Hoseok tersenyum sumringah, rona merah timbul melintasi hidung dan pipinya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil," sahabatnya diam. Si kasir diam. Dunia membisu. Hyungwon duduk, matanya dijaga terbuka. Salahkah memerangkap orang dalam time loop kalau ia tak menyadarinya? Hoseok cukup bahagia hari itu, dia mau pulang menemui Ibunya besok. Sedangkan Hyungwon tidak pernah mengira besok seperti apa. Ia lebih suka menunggu. Dan ia bisa menunda sesuka hati. Penjelajah waktu itu menutup mata, siap menyambut 31 Desember.

                                                                                 


End file.
